


I've Loved The Stars Too Fondly To Be Fearful Of The Night.

by Thousandsmiles



Series: Moon Dust In Your Lungs, Stars In Your Eyes. [1]
Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crew as Family, Fluff, Gen, Naomi POV, No Slash, POV Female Character, miller lives, post-eros station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: The one where Miller lives.





	I've Loved The Stars Too Fondly To Be Fearful Of The Night.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to do a little fluff piece where Miller lives. Tada!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Expanse.

Naomi Nagata was on a search for her boyfriend. Failing to find him in his room, she headed to her own. Coming up empty there she went to the only other place he’d be.

Miller’s door hissed open at her touch and there was her missing boyfriend. He was half on, half off the bed, a leg on the floor to keep him from falling of.

Miller was next to him, fast asleep, his blond hair falling over his face, brows creased.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey,” Jim says in reply smiling at her.

She crossed the room, leaned over, brushed her lips against his and the plopped herself on the floor next to him.

“He okay?” She asked.

Jim shrugged. “Frankly I don't know if Miller was ever okay,” he said. “Losing Julie, again. It left some scars.”

“I’m glad we got him back though,” Naomi admitted.

Jim's face softened. “Me too,” he replied, glancing at the sleeping ex cop next to him.

Naomi smiles at the fond look on his face. Jim loves Miller, she knew. He loved him as much as loved her and Amos and Alex. Miller was one of his, one if his crew and he'd do anything to save him.

The detective shifted and grunted suddenly. His brows knitted together and his breathing increased. Nightmare.

Jim reaches over and grips Miller’s wrist. A light shake and then Miller is sitting up ramrod straight, gasping eyes wide and unfocused.

“Miller,” says Jim, his voice both casual and commanding.

Miller blinks and then cocks his head in Jim's direction.

“Captain?”

“I’m off duty,” Jim jokes.

Miller huffs out a laugh and pushes the hair out his face.

“What are you doing here?”

“I was here when you fell asleep,” Jim said.

“Let me rephrase that. What are you still doing here?”

Jim shrugged. “Amos said if you woke up screaming one more time he was gonna punch you in the face again. Figured I ought to make sure that didn't happen.”

Miller snorted and Naomi shook her head. She was pretty sure Amos said that. She was equally sure that it wasn't the reason why Jim was here.

Miller gave Jim a look that called him out on his bullshit.

Jim grinned back innocently and said, “You've still got half an hour before your shift.”

Miller groaned and flopped back on the bed.

“I can get you some coffee,” Naomi offered him and watched as he jumped.

He raised part way of the bed, stared at her and said, “Last time I checked, this was my room.”

“I was looking for Jim,” she explains.

“Well you found him,” said Miller grumpily, “take him away.”

Naomi glanced at Jim who was looking at her amused and said, “I don't think he'll leave.”

“I don't need to be baby sat,” the older man said.

“No,” Naomi agrees, “but the captain needs to babysit you. It makes him feel better.”

Miller groans over Jim's laughing protests but doesn't say anything else. Instead he throws an arm over his face and appears to go back to sleep.

Naomi and Jim share a look. Whatever he’d seen on Eros station had left a mark. It was one of the most beautiful things he’d seen, he’d told them, also one of the worst.

And it was bad enough that he'd only put up a token protest to Jim keeping him company to keep the nightmares at bay.

“I’m going to bed,” Naomi told Jim, “see you in half an hour.”

Jim gave her a grateful smile and leaned forward to kiss her. She kissed him back, got up of the floor, brushed of her jumpsuit and leaned over Jim to peck Miller on the cheek.

“Sweet dreams Miller,” and then she was gone.

Her last glance of them showed her Jim waving at her and Miller getting comfortable on his bunk and trying not so subtly to push Jim off it.

She grinned and headed over to her cabin. They'd all be okay. It wouldn't be easy, and it wouldn't be simple but they had the Roci and they, the crew, had each other.

Whatever the universe chose to throw at them they’d weather it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Title is a quote from Galileo.


End file.
